Wendell in Love!
by LittleDevilin
Summary: Virginia and Wolf are back in the 4th kingdom, Wendell has to go to a few seremonies in his kingdom and he asked Virginia and Wolf to come with him. Tony decided to stay at the palace to work at his bouncy project. They arive at Little Lamb town, but...


Wendell in love!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this characters only the characters I made up myself.

Virginia and Wolf walked trough Central Park. They smiled at each other and Virginia stroked over her growing stomach. They walked right trough the mirror and Wolf turned the mirror off. Wendell looked up and smiled in surprise to see the both of them. 'Hello Vigirnia, Wolf,' Wendell said. Virginia smiled back and walked to Wendell to hug him. Wolf smiled also. 'Hello Wendy,' he said while following Virginia with his eyes. Wendell stood up and hugged Virginia tide. Virginia was still smiling and hugged him back. 'Hello Wendell, How are you?' 'I'm doing fine... and you? How's the baby doing?' Wolf walked to Virginia and stood behind her. 'We're both doing fine Wendell,' Virginia mumbled while she leaned against Wolf.

Anthony walked inside and his mouth fell opoen. 'Virginia!' He said while staring at her. Virginia looked up, smiled and walked to him. 'Hello dad.' Virginia hugged her dad and looked a bit helpless at Wolf. Wolf nodd with his head and smiled encouraging. Virginia sighed and looked back at her dad. 'What's wrong?' Tony asked worried about her. 'Nothing... but I've to tell you something,' Virginia mumbled. 'Then tell me.' Virginia nibbled on her lip. 'I'm pregnant...' Tony his eyes popped almost out ofg his head. 'YOU'RE WHAT ?' He screamed while he looked angry at Wolf. 'Now, Now, Tony. You don't want to kill your future son in-law,' Wendell said, trying to calm Tony down.

Tony didn't calm down, he looked as if he wanted to kill Wolf but then he turned around and walked away. Virginia burst out in to tears and ran in to Wolf his arms. Wendell sighed, looked at Tony and then back to Virginia. 'He'll calm down Virginia,' Wolf said. 'Maybe, but when?' Virginia mumbled while crying in to Wolf his shoulder. 'At the end of this day,' Wolf promised her. Wendell gave Virginia a tissue so she could dry her tears. Virginia smiled and wiped away her tears. 'Thanks.' Wendell smiled a bit. 'Your welcome.' Wolf sat down on a chair and put Virginia on his lap. 'Relax my little sweety pie. You don't want to upset de baby now would you?' Virginia looked down at her stomach. 'No, ofcourse not,' she whispered.

Suddenly someone walked into the room. 'You're highness,' the man said. 'Yes, Micheal?' Wendell asked. 'I don't want to interupt anything your majesty but this night you'll have to leave the castle to see the villages in you're kingdom,' Micheal said. 'The villages in your kingdom? Why Wendell?' Virginia asked curious. 'Because it's important that I as the king of this huge kingdom see what happen around in my kingdom. People think I just sit her in my castle doing nothing,' Wendell said with a laugh. Virginia rolled with her eyes. 'Such a stupid people her around in your kingdom Wendell.' Wolf agreed and Wendell started laughing again. 'Should I get the carriage your majesty?' Micheal asked. 'Virginia, Wolf would you like to keep me company when I travel around my kingdom?' Wendell asked. Virginia looked excited. 'Yes!' She said. Wolf laughed and said: 'Sure Wendy. I'd like to see your kingdom again.'

'You don't have to get the carriage ready Micheal. We'll go by horse.' Wendell said and Virginia looked even more happy. 'By horse,' she mumbled smiling. 'Should we take Tony with us?' Wolf asked. 'I don't think he wants to come with us Wolf,' Virginia said. 'He's busy with his bouncy castle's,' Wendell continued. Wolf and Virginia both laughed. 'Yeah, you're probably right Wendell.' 'I couldn't agree more,' Wolf mumbled in to Virginia her ear. Virginia shivered and looked down. 'Well then, Micheal get three horses ready and anough food,' Wendell said. Micheal made a bow and walked out of the room to get everything ready. 'I don't remember him,' Virginia said while staring at Micheal his back. 'That can be true,' Wendell said smiling. 'Why?' 'Because he's new here.' Wolf sniffed and growled softly. 'There is a strange sence around here,' he said slowly.

Virginia looked up at wolf. 'Is it bad?' She asked him. 'No... and the sence isn't nearby. But it seems like this woman is a bit scared and lonely,' Wolf whispered. 'We'll find that out when we go tonight,' Wendell said. Virginia nodded with her head. 'Can we get something to eat Wendell? I'm starving,' she mumbled while she blushed. Wolf laughed and stood up. Virginia had to stood up or she would have fallen down. She looked irritating at Wolf. 'Did you want me to fall down or something?' Wolf grinned and kissed her. 'No,' he mumbled against her lips. Virginia purred softly and leaned against him. Wendell coughed and looked at the wall as if it was verry interesting. 'We can change clothes and get diner,' he said. A fire red blush made it up trough Virginia her cheeks. 'Okay, fine with me.' She mumbled and quickly walked out of Wendell his study room.

Wolf grinned and smiled to Wendell. 'We'll see you downstairs Wendy,' he said smirking. Wendell rolled with his eyes and walked also out of the study room. Wolf soon followed Virginia and they walked to a room which they knew it was for them. They changed clothes and walked to the dining-room. Only Tony sat there he was talking to himself about some bouncy castle and Wolf laughed. Virginia looked a bit worried. 'Should we go in or wait for Wendell?' 'You don't have to wait for me,' Wendell said while he stood still next to her. 'Let's go inside and get something to eat, I'm starving.' Virginia smiled and walked with Wolf and Wendell inside. Wendell sat down on the head of the table and Virginia sat on the left of him with Wolf next to her. Tony sat on the right of Wendell but he didn't seem to notice them. He was still mumbling to himself about some bouncy thing.

Wendell coughed and Tony looked up. 'Ow, hello Wendell, Virginia... Wolf,' he said. Wendell smiled and looked up at a few maides who put down food on the table. 'Let's eat,' Wendell said. Wolf only got a lot of meat on his plade but when he didn't look Virginia quickly put some vegetables on his plade. They started to eat and were silent for a few minutes. Suddenly Tony said: 'I'm sorry that I react like that.' Virginia looked up at her dad. 'It doesn't matter dad, I knew you would be upset when I told you about the baby,' she mumbled. Tony looked down at his plade. 'Yes...' He didn't say anything anymore and started eating again.

Virginia stared at her dad but he didn't do anything accept from eating. Tony acted as if nothing happened the rest of the diner. Wolf ate a lot of meat he was so hungry, but he always was so that didn't surprise Virginia. She smiled and looked at him. Wendell suddenly spoke and everybody stared at him in shock because they didn't expect that he would say anything. Wendell laughed softly. 'Don't look at me as if I want to kill you all,' he said grinning. 'But what I wanted to say, Tony we're going to leave you tonight.' Tony looked at Wendell and reased his eyebrow, 'Why?' Wendell sighed, 'You forget that I've to see the villages in my kingdom?' Tony blushed, 'Ehh... Yes..' He said slowly. Wendell laughed. 'I thought so, but that doesn't matter. I'm taking Wolf and Virginia with me for some company,' he said with a wink.

Tony nod with his head, stood up and walked away. Virginia stared at his back. 'Is he angry?' She asked Wendell. Wendell rolled with his eyes and stood also up. 'I don't think so,' he mumbled. Virginia and Wolf followed Wendell outside where everything stood ready for them. 'We can go,' Wendell said. Virginia looked exiting and climbed on the horse is back. 'Finally I can ride again,' She said with a big smiled and then she ran off with her horse. Wolf soon followed her so he wouldn't lose her and Wendell followed the both of them, laughing because of Wolf who tried to get next to Virginia. Which didn't work out.


End file.
